justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed airport on Insula Lacrima
This article is about a large unnamed airport in Just Cause 3. This location is a part of the Mech Land Assault DLC. Description It's a large airport in Nebio Sud, acting as the primary entrance for convicts and the Black Hand onto Insula Lacrima. The airfield is host to the second longest runway in Medici, around 875m in length. This is more than enough to land the U41 Ptakojester, although the enemy SAM sites always located at the airport make it less than desirable. These SAM sites are always Medici Military marked, despite the introduction of Black Hand ones in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Alongside the runway are also two outpost-like structures and sabotage destructible objects that respawn after their destruction, as they are not within a settlement's boundaries. Interestingly the location is completely devoid of any Black Hand population. The runway itself is very similar in appearance to the longer one at the unnamed airport near Porto Tridente and the smaller one at Porto Cavo. The player is first given access in the introductory mission for the Mech Land Assault DLC, Stowaway. At the western end of the airport the runway disappears into a hill with large hangar; different to the hangars at Falco Maxime: Centcom, Griphon and Vulture in that there is capacity for multiple U41 Ptakojesters inside. Getting in the hangar is another story however, as the Ptakojester will scrape its tail on the roof, potentially causing unintentional damage to the aircraft. Inside the hangar are three Black Hand helicopters that Rico has no access to, as well as a stationary U41 Ptakojester in which Rico cannot react with, the door permanently in a downward position. Further inside, the hangar connects to a facility with access primarily aimed toward mechs. There is a series of shield-locked doors intended to only be openable by mechs, but the Power Core also allows the player access while on foot. There are three of these. One of them is unused in the mission that takes place here, and another is only accessible from the rear. Before this latter door are two Mech Charging Stations and three wrecked mechs. Beyond this section is an elevator to the surface accessible to mechs only, activated by positioning a mech on a pad which moves the elevator. This elevator only works when going up. The integration of mech-only accessible facilities is interesting, as it would be extremely inconvenient to use for anything or anyone getting off aircraft in the hangar, although it's presumed most of the cargo handling would be done by mechs. Beyond the exit to the elevator is a road leading to the Prisoner Processing Center. Mission appearance Rico lands here at the beginning of Stowaway and trapped in the hangar. The player is tasked with fighting their way to the surface. The mission gives the player their first experience with mechs and essentially acts as a tutorial for using the mech and the Power Core, guiding the player through the various functions. Two mechs appear in the facility section beyond the hangar, however none spawn there afterward. After Rico is brought to the surface, the mission carries on with the eventual liberation of the Prisoner Processing Center. Player use Because of the two SAM sites located here, landing on the runway can prove difficult. These SAM sites will always attack the player on sight, no matter if they have heat or not. As explained above, the U41 Ptakojester can land here with ease, assuming it doesn't get shot down. For the purpose of landing this plane however, it's more advised to use the unnamed airport near Porto Tridente instead as it is longer and more out of the way. Like this airport the west end of the runway is obstructed with a hill. However, the runway can still be of use for testing the speed of land vehicles, but the mentioned airport is still considered better as the runway is longer and it allows for more of a smooth run-up. Another use for the player is gaining chaos points through the destruction of the multitude of sabotage destructible objects scattered around the airport. Destructibles Despite not being a marked location for completion, there are a number of sabotage destructible objects scattered around the airport. In total the sabotage destructible objects here include: *3x Communications Mast. *3x Doppler Radar. *2x Mech Charging Station inside the facility. *1x Satellite Dish. *1x Transformer. Vehicles No player-accessible vehicles spawn here, however a few unusable Black Hand vehicles do. *1x CS Navajo - can't be accessed but it can be destroyed and interacted with. *1x U41 Ptakojester - completely stationary with the ramp always in the downward position. *2x Urga Postolka - can't be accessed but can be destroyed and interacted with. *3x Wrecked mechs inside the facility. Trivia *There are many glitches or unintended features here likely as a result of developer oversight. **The hangar is slightly too low to fit a U41 Ptakojester without scraping the roof. **A weapons rack at one of the buildings by the runway is positioned too high on the wall for Rico to access it. **If a mech is used here after Stowaway, the mission prompts on the doors still show up and don't disappear until some other prompt shows up to replace it. **The SAM sites here will always respawn as enemy controlled, even after hacking and province liberation. **The lift can only be used by mechs in one direction. *This is the only place where you can find SAMs in Insula Lacrima. Gallery Airport gallery Lacrima Airport Landing.PNG|Landing on the runway from the west. Lacrima Airport North.PNG|A view of the airport from the south. Note the lingering smoke from the enemy SAM site. Lacrima Airport Outpost Ground.PNG|One of the outpost-like buildings alongside the runway. Lacrima Airport Outpost.PNG|Same structure from above. Lacrima Airport Outpost Racek.PNG|An Urga Racek landed by the structure. Lacrima Airport Ptakojester.PNG|A U41 Ptakojester landed here with the hangar in the backdrop. Lacrima Airport Racek.PNG|An Urga Racek landed on one of the Communications Mast. Lacrima Airport SAM.PNG|One of the SAM in Medici Military markings here. Note: the Urga U17 Akrobat in the backdrop doesn't spawn here. Lacrima Airport Weapons Rack.PNG|A weapon rack that spawns too high on the wall for the player to use. Lacrima Airport West Far.PNG|Looking west from the far-eastern end of the runway. Lacrima Airport West.PNG|Looking west from the western end of the runway. Lacrima Airport.PNG|An Urga U17 Akrobat approaching the runway. Lacrima Airport East 2.PNG|A view of the runway facing east from inside the hangar. Lacrima Airport East.png|Looking east from over the hangar. Lacrima Airport Clearskies.png|The airport seen during a glitch which changes the skybox colours to that of normal Medici. Hangar gallery Lacrima Airport Hangar.PNG|A look at the hangar from outside. Lacrima Hangar Door Clearance.PNG|A demonstration of the lack of door clearance inside the hangar. Lacrima Hangar Helicopters.PNG|The three unusable helicopters here. Lacrima Hangar Ptakojester Door.PNG|The rear door of the Black Hand U41 Ptakojester that spawns here. Lacrima Hangar Ptakojester Interior.PNG|Inside the Ptakojester. Lacrima Hangar Ptakojester.PNG|The Black Hand Ptakojester from on top of a Rebellion variant. Lacrima Hangar Rear 1.PNG|A view of the crates at the rear of the hangar. Lacrima Hangar Rear 2.PNG|Another view. Facility gallery Lacrima Hangar Cages.PNG|The cages at the entrance to the facility. Lacrima Hangar Arena.PNG|An arena-like area where the player first encounters an enemy mech. Lacrima Hangar Unused Door.PNG|A mech-activated door unused for the mission. Lacrima Hangar Locked Door.PNG|A permanently locked door past the unused one. This door leads back into the hangar. Lacrima Hangar Door Unlocked.PNG|The door the player first uses in the mission. After the mission it always appears open. Lacrima Hangar Wrecks.PNG|The three mech wrecks in the room beyond. Lacrima Hangar Mech Charging Stations.PNG|The two Mech Charging Stations on the other side of the room. The door here always appears closed and is only openable from a button in the room beyond... a common cliché of the Just Cause Game Series. Lacrima Hangar Lift.PNG|The elevator in the next room. Lacrima Hangar Lift Underside.PNG|The underside of the elevator. Lacrima Hangar Lift Down.PNG|A demonstration of the mech-activated pads used for activating the lift. Lacrima Hangar Entrance.PNG|The exit of the facility beyond the elevator. Lacrima Hangar Bridge.PNG|The bridge that connects the airport to the rest of Insula Lacrima. Category:Content Category:Unmarked locations in Medici Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:DLC for JC3 Category:Mech Land Assault